Truth or Dare Olympus Style
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: Some of the gods and goddesses get stuck in Apollo's place. He suggests truth or dare. That won't end badly at all...
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare Olympus Style**

**I wrote this story with my friends and so I must give credit to Alanna HunterofArtemis3 and Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13**

**. **

**Disclaimer: Me: I don't want to say it.**

** Friends: We dare you to say it.**

** Me: Fine I do not own Percy Jackson. *Sigh**

Ch.1

Poseidon's POV

Sigh. This is what you get when Hades and Zeus have a disagreement. Rain. That WON'T. GO. AWAY. So now I was stuck in Apollo's house… with Athena. Great. Well, at least it wasn't just Athena. Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Ares were there as well.

We were all just sitting around in Apollo's TV room, bored. We sat for a while just doing nothing. Then Apollo broke the silence, randomly suggesting Truth or Dare. Artemis groaned, but, as we had nothing better to do, we all sat in a circle. Apollo laid down the rules: Nothing requiring us to go outside, nothing inappropriate. Artemis then added in that they could not make her break her vows.

"What happens if we won't do our dares?" I asked.

"You have to listen to an hour of Apollo's poetry." Artemis suggested.

Apollo glared at her. "Or, we could have to sit out in the rain for a minute."

"How about we have to do new dare that we can't refuse." Athena suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement, so we began. "Poseidon, truth or dare?" Apollo asked me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat three slices of pie in three minutes." He went to the kitchen and came back with three slices of cherry pie. Ick. I some how managed to shovel them down my throat with out barfing…too much. We continued.

"Hestia, Truth or Dare" I asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever let the hearth at Olympus go out?"

"W-well. I d-did o-once. B-but it was at the beginning, before I had much practice!" She stammered out. "Aphrodite, truth or dare?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Dare."

"Take off all your makeup."

Aphrodite gasped dramatically, and walked to the bathroom, as though it were her death sentence. She came back a moment later, and I could hardly tell anything had changed. "Athena, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Athena said confidently.  
"I dare you to go spend seven minutes in the closet with Poseidon." Oh no. I could tell this would end badly.

Athena sighed. "Come on Poseidon." She walked towards the closet.

I followed her, in somewhat of a stupor. I had been sure she would refuse, which made me even more frightened. She opened the door and stepped inside. The door shut. For a while we just sat there in silence. Then we got to talking, which turned into yelling, which turned into her fist landing in my eye. "Di Imortales!" I exclaimed. "That hurt!"

"Well, what did you expect?" She still looked annoyed, but a little hurt at the same time.

"I don't know, but I mean you're the goddess of wisdom, I sure as Hades' didn't expect you to be strong!" At that she turned and stormed out of the closet. I wasn't sure if our time was up, but at that moment I didn't particularly care.

"Artemis, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your real relationship with Orion?"

"We were JUST friends! Seriously! Why are people so obsessed with this?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and angrily asked Ares, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

An evil smile played across Artemis' face. I was afraid, and I wasn't even the one being dared. "I dare you…" she paused dramatically, "to wear Aphrodite's' make up for the rest of the game.

Ares' eyes widened, but, never one to back down from anything, went to the bathroom with Aphrodite. A moment later he came back out looking ridiculous. We all burst out laughing, except Athena, which was no surprise since she never laughed. However, I do think I saw her smile a little. It made her look a little less frightening, but not much. Anyway, Ares glared at us all before sitting down.

"Apollo, truth or dare?" Ares growled.

"Truth."

"Have you ever actually won an argument with Artemis?"

"Yes."

Artemis glared at him. "No." he admitted. "Truth or dare Hermes?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever mixed up some one's letters?"

"Yes. The funniest was when I accidentally gave Athena a love letter Percy had written to Annabeth." Athena grimaced slightly at the memory.

"Artemis, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever accidentally told Apollo his music was good?"

"Yes once when we were arguing it got so that we were just contradicting each other and he said his music was bad and I didn't notice so I said it was good and Poseidon truth or dare?" All of which was said in one breath.

"Truth." I really did NOT want a dare from Artemis.

"What happened in the closet that caused you to get a black eye?"

"I, um, I'm not sure. Athena?"

"You, um, I can't remember. We fight so much it all just sort of blends together," she answered.

"Hestia, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answered.

"Sit in the fire for the rest of the game."

"Why, you know it won't hurt me."

"Because it amuses me." It really does.

"Really Poseidon?" Athena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"OK." Hestia shrugged, and sat in the fire.

"Apollo, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Play us some music."

"NOOOOOOOO" Everyone shouted. Apollo looked offended.

"Well, since everyone objects don't sing for the rest of the game." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

He gave a small humph of annoyance. He turned to Athena. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"

She turned to Ares, however before anything more than "Ares-" could leave her mouth, he interrupted.

"Truth."

I was surprised. He'd always seemed more of an "I'm-so-brave-I-always-choose-dare" kind of person. Athena grinned, evilly. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't back down. "Did you ever have a stuffed animal? If so, what was it, and when did you get rid of it?"

"Well, I might have had a pink stuffed elephant until I started going out with Aphrodite, and she made me get rid of it. And I might still, erm, have it in the, ah, closet," he muttered.

I tried to stifle my laughter, we all did, but it was too much. We burst out laughing. I even noticed Athena biting her lip, trying not to laugh. In the end, like all of us, she lost her internal war, and collapsed in a fit of laughter.

**A/N So this is all for now. I will update as soon as my friends and I can get together and write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me: Arty, Hestya?**

** Friends: We're working on it.**

** Me: Well, until they finish their grand plan, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2

Apollo's POV

"Aphrodite, truth or dare" Ares asked his girlfriend.

"Truth."

"Why did you choose…that, for a husband?" Ares asked, rudely referring to Hephaestus.

"Daddy tricked me. He didn't want me to marry someone hot, like you," she replied, batting her eyelashes.

I looked over at my little sister and saw she was pretending to barf. I stifled a laugh. Unfortunately, Aphrodite heard me, and looked up, glaring. I immediately sobered up. "Apollo, truth or dare?"

I gulped. If I said truth, Aphrodite would embarrass me. If I picked dare, Aphrodite would embarrass me. I figured truth was probably the wiser choice, since a dare could be captured on film. "Truth."

"Hmmm. What to ask? What to ask?" I was truly terrified. "Oh, I know! What do you reeeaaaly think about Thalia?" she asked, exaggerating the really.

I gulped. Arty had her fists clenched. "She's the hottest hunter Arty's ever taken in, and I really, really wish she weren't so devoted to my sister," I muttered. Apparently not quiet enough I thought, as my sister's fist connected with my left eye. I tumbled backwards. Arty crossed her arms and glared at me as I sat up.

"Athena, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever actually laughed?"

"Yes," she told me defensively. "There was the time during the Trojan war, and the time that Poseidon's chariot fell over in the middle of a huge race, and the time just now." We all looked at her, stunned.

"That's it?" Poseidon asked incredulously.

"Yes," she told him, giving him a scalding glare. His eyes widened and he shrunk back a bit. "Arty, truth or dare?" she asked.

Artemis glared at her. "Don't. Call. Me. ARTY!"

"All right, all right, sorry. Truth or dare Art**emis**?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been tempted to break your vows before?"

"N-no." Athena raised an eyebrow. "Fine, yes. There was this one guy named Miro. He wasn't anything special, or at least he shouldn't have been. But there was something about him. I came across him in the woods one day, when we still lived in Greece. He was sitting at the base of a tree and there were a bunch of little animals around. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. I went up to him and said hi, and we started talking. He was really sweet. He never raised his voice above a whisper, so that he could avoid scaring away the animals." Artemis had gotten this far off look in her eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked tentatively. I had never heard this story before.

Artemis snapped out of it, turning to focus back on us. "He told me that he was going to be married in ten days, but he didn't love the woman he was to marry, didn't even like her. He didn't like his parents much either, and didn't have any friends. I asked if he wanted to leave, and he said yes. So I turned him into a rabbit. He scampered off looking happier than he had in the past hour, and I never saw Miro again." I scooted over and patted my sister on her back. She gave me a small smile.

**A/N We're sorry this is short, but we are running out of truths/dares. If you have any suggestions, just put them in your reviews, and we will put them in (if they're appropriate) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you guys for reviewing and giving us so many awesome suggestions for the truths and dares.**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning.**

Arty…sorry, Artemis' POV

I looked around, searching for my next victim. My eyes landed on my brother, and I grinned. "Truth or dare, brother?"

I saw him gulp in fear. "Um, uh, uh, dare?" His answer came out as more of a question and I smirked.

"Put on a wig and dance to… Barbie Girl." His eyes widened in horror. He stood up, and then came to a realization.

"But I don't have a wig."

"Here you go," I said, handing him a bright pink wig. He took it reluctantly, and went to turn on his boom box. Barbie Girl started blaring out of the speakers, and he started jumping around, waving his arms, and belting out the song at the top of his lungs. We all broke down laughing, and when the song finally ended, it took a moment for everyone to sober up.

"Hestia, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink pickle juice." Her face turned slightly green, but she nodded. Apollo went to the fridge and came back with a full jar of pickle juice.

"Who keeps a full jar of pickle juice in their fridge?" I asked him incredulously.

"Me," he replied curtly. He handed the jar to Hestia, and she paled significantly. She took the jar, unscrewed the lid, and took a tentative sip. Her face turned contemplative, and she took another sip.

"Hmmm, this isn't half bad." She then proceeded to chug the whole jar of juice. Aphrodite turned green and ran to the bathroom about halfway through. Ares followed soon after. She finished off the juice, and looked up at us. She grinned at our horrified faces. "What?" We all just shook our heads, mouths gaping.

"Ares, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress in a chicken suite, do the chicken dance, and let us broadcast it all over Olympus."

"F-fine." He stood up, as Apollo ran into the closet and came out with a large, yellow chicken suite."

Ares put on the suite, and Apollo put on the music for the chicken dance. Athena pulled out a camcorder, and started recording.

"Athena, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was one time that you were absolutely and completely wrong?"

"Well, I was completely convinced that my daughter would never fall for Poseidon's spawn. I was terribly disappointed." Poseidon glared at her, and I started laughing.

"Poseidon, truth or dare?"

"Truth…no wait, dare!" he hurriedly corrected himself, upon seeing Athena's evil grin. She grinned wider, and if possibly more evil.

"I dare you to bang your head against the wall fifty times."

"But-but I…oh fine." He stood up, walked over to the wall and started bashing his head against the wall. After about twenty-five, he was starting to look dizzy and unsteady.

"Poseidon, stop. Your gonna give yourself brain-damage, and you don't really have brain cells to spare." Poseidon looked over at Athena.

I rolled my eyes. Athena was getting soft, but oh well, I could figure out plenty of ways to torture the boys thoroughly.

"H-Hermes, trare, or duth. I mean druth or tare. I mean truth or dare," he asked, taking a moment to fully come back out of his haze.

"Dare."

"Go get Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. This game is getting boring."

"Okay," he said, raising his eyebrows, skeptically. He disappeared. A few moments later, he reappeared with four struggling half bloods.

**A/N That's all for now. Next chapter: half bloods get added to the game…fun. Any ideas are welcome, and we apologize if we didn't get your idea in this chapter, we'll try to put as many as we can in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Last chapter! Sorry it's taken this long. Unfortunately, Dancerattitude (Alanna HunterofArtemis3) could not join us. Thank you for all the suggestions of dares and truths! We tried to put in as many as we could.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this is reality, so we don't own Percy Jackson.**

Third Person

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Percy, were suddenly dumped on the floor of what appeared to be Apollo's house on Mt. Olympus. (Yes, they know what it looks like; after all, Annabeth _did_ design it.) They looked up to be met with the sight of seven gods, not including Hermes, who had brought them there. "What?" Thalia snapped.

"Hello Thalia," Artemis said in a calm, hello-your-patron-goddess-is-here sort of voice, waving from beside her brother.

"Oh! My lady! I meant no disrespect," Thalia quickly amended, bowing low.

Artemis laughed. "It's all right Thalia, I'm not angry." Thalia stood back up, blushing.

"With all due respect," Percy said from beside Annabeth, "why have you brought us here?"

Poseidon turned to him. "We were playing "truth or dare" and we got bored," he told them. They stared at him, dumb-founded. Annabeth looked to her mom, questioningly.

"We got trapped in here, due to the rain," Athena explained, pointing outside. Sure enough, it was pouring. "It was the only thing to think of to do."

"Yeah, so we were wondering if you would join us." From the way Ares said it, the demi-gods could all tell it wasn't a question. They nodded, mutely.

"All right; my turn!" Hermes shouted, sitting down. Everyone joined him, forming a circle. "Apollo, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to… eat a pickle, tomato, and peanut butter sandwich." Aphrodite got up right then, and there, running to the bathroom to throw up. Apollo went to the kitchen, and came back a few moments later with the sandwich. He looked at, face pale, and took a bite. He managed to eat the entire thing, before joining Aphrodite in barfing. When he came back, he looked slightly better. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth. On the lips." Poseidon and Athena stood up at the same time, shouting.

"That is utterly ridiculous!"

"I will_ not___have that sea spawn kissing my daughter!"

As the two gods were making a huge ruckus, shouting and waving their arms, Percy leaned over and touched his lips to Annabeth's. It was chaste, but he figured the _real_ kisses could wait until they were in private. Annabeth grinned goofily, but sobered up when Poseidon and Athena had calmed down enough to rejoin the game.

Percy turned to Thalia. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied, confidently.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Nico."

"What?" Nico shouted. "No way?"

"Sorry death-breath," Thalia said, dragging the poor boy up by the ear. They went to the bathrooms, where they switched clothes. They came back and sat down, Nico looking very uncomfortable. "Alright… Athena, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you…to…" an evil grin spread across her face. "I dare you to kiss Percy."

"NO WAY IN HADES!" she shouted.

"Fine. Then shout 'I love Poseidon,' out the door." Athena grumbled, and stood up. She yanked open the front door, stuck her head out, and shouted, "I LOVE POSEIDON!" She walked back in, not noticing the poor, frazzled nymph, whose ear she had just shouted into. "Ares, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How miffed where you when you found out Xena and Gabrielle were an actual, honest-to-us couple?"

Ares fumed, "That wretched, awful, son-of-a-bachae blonde! Xena was _mine_ until _she_ came along!"

"I'll take that as a very." She said, smiling.

Just then, Hestia piped up from the corner. "Speaking of Xena, shouldn't we all be dead?"

"Not me," Ares bragged.

"I dunno," Athena replied. "Blame the poor thought process of the writers."

"Anyway, Artemis, truth or dare?" Ares asked.

"Truth."

"What was up with the whole Callisto thing? Didn't Zeus disguise himself as _you_ to lure Callisto to him?"

Artemis blushed. "No, see, that-that was a big misunderstanding! There was nothing, and I mean_ nothing_ between us! At all! Hestia, truth or dare?"

She was, by now, considerably red, and frazzled, and nobody in the room really believed what she'd said.

"Erm, dare."

"I dare you to write a love letter to Randy the Randomness god!"

Hestia turned as white as a sheet. "N-no, I can't! He's already got a crush on me! He wont leave me alone ever again!"

"It's that, or go give him a big kiss right now."

"Fine," Hestia growled, grabbing a pen and paper.

_Dearest Randy,_

_I am writing to inform you that I think your randomness is entirely charming. I love all of the creative, random things you think of. I absolutely swooned when you hit me with a frying pan._

_Love,_

_Hestia_

"There," she declared, showing them her love letter. They all burst out laughing, and Hestia scowled. She handed the letter to Hermes, ready to be delivered on his next round. "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Thalia."

Artemis and Thalia blanched. "What? No way! Hello, hunter of Artemis here!" However, before she could object anymore, Nico leaned forward and pressed his lips to Thalia's. After about five seconds, Thalia managed to push him off of her. Before he could say anything, her palm had connected with his cheek, sending him flying across the room.

"Ouch," he groaned.

"My lady, please forgive me," Thalia pleaded.

"It is alright, Thalia. It was not your choice, and you have been loyal to me. I will not kick you out." Artemis told her, calming the girl's nerves.

"Thank you my lady."

"Hey, look!" Poseidon said, pointing out the window. The rain had stopped, and the sun was shining. Everyone jumped up and raced out the door, happy to be free.

**A/N So, yeah. Just a bit of Xena for you. If the Callisto thing didn't make sense, read the myth. If the Randy bit didn't make sense, read Randy the Randomness god, by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13.**


End file.
